Mortal Kombat: Onaga's Reign
by KahnShao
Summary: Outworld had a ruler long ago...his name was Onaga...Shao Kahn was his advisor..but now Shao Kahn wants to rule


**Mortal Kombat: Onaga's Reign**

**(I do not own Mortal Kombat or any of its characters; they are owned by Midway and the guys that work there)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Long ago, long before Mortal Kombat even began Outworld was ruled not by Shao Kahn…but by a creature known as Onaga. Onaga was a powerful dragon like creature. He was so powerful one could consider him a god. In fact none of the elder gods wanted to anger him in anyway because of his immense power. His power could rival those of the gods. He had been known to kill elder gods whom one thought could not be killed so easily. He killed them without much trouble at all. He had an advisor who helped him with his plans and whatnot. This advisor was none other than Shao Kahn. Onaga could have conquered any realm he saw fit but often chose to "wait until the right time". He could have had Edenia for himself but he chose not to waste time with that pathetic realm being as the people there would pose little challenge. They were no threat.**

**Onaga was feared and respected throughout the realms. Even his own personal servents feared him because he was known to fly into a murderous rage at the littlest things and send the hapless servant halfway across the room…well ….at least half of them anyway. The other half went flying across the other side of the room. Shao Kahn did not approve of his master's approach to dealing with disobedient, foolish subjects. It wasn't because he felt sorry for the subjects….What Shao Kahn wanted was Onaga's power. Oh, to know such glorious power!! It was then he decided to kill Onaga and take this realm for himself. Then he could build an army BIGGER than Onaga's. With Onaga dead he would take his power and be able to conquer whatever realm he chose. The Gods and mortals would soon fear and know his name.**

"**Kaaahhhhhhhnnn!" Onaga bellowed. His loud voice booming through the fortress. Even the guards themselves cringed and felt a tinge of pity for the advisor. But still….better he than them. Kahn cringed…not because he was frightened but because he had a deep seated hatred for the Dragon King. Kahn groaned and went to see what the stupid reptile was yelling about now.**

"**Yes mighty Onaga?" Kahn said respectfully keeping a healthy distance from Onaga's massive claws. One blow would more than likely kill him he knew. But he also knew Onaga would not want to risk killing such a valuable ally. "I wish to conquer…but damn those elder gods they are resisting my attempts!" Onaga bellowed. "Why not simply eradicate them as you have done--" was all Kahn got out before a heavy claw swiped at him knocking him from his feet. "Do you take me for a fool Kahn? Don't you think I have tried?" They have made a barricade that even I cannot get passed….something about rules and a tournement they are thinking of." Onaga bellowed. 'This has never stoppd you before from such attempts you stupid stupid reptile!' Kahn thought. He quickly dismissed those thoughts though. He didn't know if Onaga read minds or not but if he did…**

"**Prepare me a feast for I am hungry!" Onaga roared. Kahn held back his contempt and set to preparing the feast. He dismissed Onaga's personal chefs for he wanted to prepare this meal personally. He had acquired the deadly poison that would kill Onaga instantly. With him dead then Kahn could take over the realm of Outworld and have Onaga's power at his disposal. Kahn set to work making sure everything was perfect. Right down to the wine. Kahn put a sprinkle of the poison in his food and into the drink as well…he had put enough in there to kill 10,000 Onagas…he only hoped Onaga wouldn't invite him to eat with him. It was a chance he had to take. Once the preperations were made he had some servents bring out the food. Onaga being as ravenous as he was and the respect he had from ally and foe alike knew no one would dare poison his food. Or so he thought. As soon as Onaga had finished his first course a searing pain shot through his entire body. He called for his advisor thinking Shao Kahn would come to his aid. Shao Kahn came over leisurely. He had a smile. Why was he smiling? "Now Outworld will be MINE!! Do not worry O "great" Onaga…the realms will be in the hands of a more competent ruler….MINE!" Shao Kahn then sat to watch the final shuddering movements of the once great Dragon King. Onaga's last thoughts were full of hatred and vegence. He would be back….somehow he would be back…he'd have his revenge against his conniving advisor. Although he had to admire his courage. No one had dared to try and kill Onaga…yet Kahn made the attempt and had succeeded. Still Khan would pay dearly.**

**With the Dragon King dead he yelled for the servants to dispose of the body. But first he made sure Onaga had no means of coming back….not while Shao Kahn was in charge. He had the body sealed in a crypt with no means of entry or exit. Kahn settled down into the large throne finding it rather comfortable. Just as he got settled one of the guards came to him and said he had a visitor asking to see him. "Let him come in." Kahn said somewhat arrogantly. Surely it wasn't a challenger. All the realm knew Kahn had put an end to Onaga. It would be foolish to challenge his position.**

"**The mighty Kahn defeats Onaga." The young man no older than 16 smiled wickedly. Shao Kahn's eyes narrowed at this brash young man. "I hope your parents won't mind paying for your funeral boy…because that is where you are headed if you don't tell me what this is about." Kahn growled. The boy merely smiled. "It was not an insult O' emperor…nor was it a challenge. For all the realms know you eliminated the mighty Onaga. They fear you now." He responded sincerely. Kahn relaxed and continued to listen to this boy. He may be useful Kahn would wait and see.**

"**Allow me to offer my allegence to such a powerful ruler. Long have I desired to serve you Shao Kahn and I ask only that you may grant my wish." The boy bowed low. Kahn was amused. "Granted." Kahn agreed. "But be forwarned boy….I do not tolorate failure!!" He added with a snarl. They boy nodded. "A reasonable request. Know that I will not fail you." He added. Kahn glared at the boy both amused and angered by his comment. "Your life will be forfeit if you fail me." He reminded the brash young man. "What is your name boy?" Kahn asked.**

"**My name? Oh forgive me my emperor…..my name is Tsang Tsung….and I am highly skilled in the black arts." Shao Kahn smiled. "Welcome then Tsang Tsung. You are now my chief advisor.**

**Tsang Tsung smiled to himself…everything was going exactly as he planned….**

**The end.**

**Please review….good or bad/**


End file.
